Rescue Me (Season 6)
Ellie's cover has finally been blown, so you need to mount a rescue before the Ministry can get to her Cast * Sam Yao * Steve Sissay * Jody Marsh * Ellie Maxted Plot Pick Up The Pace Steve, along with Sam's slightly reluctant help, is in charge of the mission to rescue Ellie Maxted from behind enemy lines. You and Jody have to arrive at the "Learning Village" before Ellie's lecture ends. Roger That As you approach the Learning Village, Steve, Sam and Jody discuss what you're doing about about Sigrid's plans to annihilate Abel. Some Light Dance Music You're almost in position, when you hear Ellie's broadcast become more panicked. Suddenly she's cut off, so you and Jody hurry to climb into the building, through the roof. Tell Pit Viper To Stand Down From atop the roof you see Ellie being bundled into in a van. Pit Viper has instructions to blow up the van if Ellie's captured, but Jody has a plan to avoid that possibility. Hidden Road To The West You and Jody run through a field of zoms, but the van's not where you expected. Ellie, through a stolen mic, tells you she's at the Learning Centre's book depository. Done An Emergency Stop After changing course you catch up to the van, which is stuck in some mud. If you blow up a nearby tower full of books you can save Ellie, so Jody makes the call, and Pit Viper set off the explosion. Only Days Away Ellie escapes her captors and is pleased to see you, but less pleased to hear about the books. She tells you that Sigrid thinks Veronica is only days away from learning how to make the cure! S06E30 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript SAM YAO: What I don’t understand, right… right, is why we’re not trying to help Runner Five right now? JODY MARSH: We’re going to help Runner Five. We’ve sent messages to Kytan. We’re all set up for some extreme anti-Moonchild therapy for you in a few days, Five. SAM YAO: Mm, yeah, but don’t you think, right, that - I mean, I’m just saying, don’t you think that someone else could do this extraction? STEVE SISSAY: Are you saying Five’s not our best operative in the field, Sam? SAM YAO: scoffs No! No, no, that is not what I’m saying. I would never say that. Look, just stop trying to bamboozle me with your charm, and smile, and that way you can flex your pecs individually, Steven. STEVE SISSAY: Runners Five and Four, continue along the wooden path through the marsh area. You are not under surveillance. Repeat: not under surveillance. You don’t need to be in the room for this, Sam, if anything here is, uh, distracting you. SAM YAO: laughs Nothing is distracting! It’s - I’m just distracted. In the abstract sense. STEVE SISSAY: Look, after what we found out from those plans of Sigrid’s, I don’t understand how you’re all not terrified! She’s planning to destroy Abel. She really could! JODY MARSH: I am terrified! Getting on with missions is my way of coping with terror. This one’s really simple. Lovely Ellie Maxted, the head of the resistance group, the Laundry, is in trouble. Her broadcast on ancient Phoenician ceramics yesterday contained five of her “get me out” code words! STEVE SISSAY: Mm. I was very impressed how she slipped “rambunctious” in there. JODY MARSH: She’s giving a lecture today at the Learning Village, the reconstructed medieval village in the center of this historically accurate marsh. We’re going to intercept her after her lecture and smuggle her out. If they get Ellie, the Laundry is over, and probably all dead, so we have to do this today. Kytan’s treatment for Five isn’t ready yet. And if we were at home, we’d just be worrying, right? SAM YAO: Uh, I am at home. I am worrying. Uh, yeah, your logic checks out. STEVE SISSAY: Pit Viper confirm they are converging on the Learning Village by arboreal ascent. They’re coming in via the trees. Runners Five and Four, you have to be there when the lecture ends. Pick up the pace! ELLIE MAXTED: In the second part of my lecture today, I want to focus on early agriculture. Fascinatingly, no one really knows why nomadic humans first decided to try growing their own seeds or domesticating animals, but there are many theories, both simple and obtuse. STEVE SISSAY: She’s sounding on good form. “Obtuse” was another one of her “get me out” code words, but not urgent danger. SAM YAO: Aren’t we just in a constant urgent danger situation? JODY MARSH: More urgent than we were a few days ago, yeah. They were hoping that the Laundry would be able to help us stay ahead of Sigrid’s plans, but the whole operation’s going to have to be wound up. I was talking about it with Tom last night. He said if you manage to get one operative in two home safe in a situation like this, that’s a success! STEVE SISSAY: We were already cutting our losses. That’s what we have to do. Sigrid’s getting more and more paranoid. After Denton and Victory died, she became convinced that there were traitors everywhere. She’s not stopping to ask questions. She’s just getting rid of everyone whose loyalty isn’t 100% guaranteed. SAM YAO: All right. So can we like, talk about Sigrid’s plans for total annihilation? Sigrid thinks she can destroy us from within. She’s sure she can turn the Exmoors against us. She’s also sure she can get Moonchild to control Five any time. She’s got plans to destroy the allies she can’t turn against us. And there’s some hidden ‘gun’ in inverted commas hidden inside Abel! Something we don’t know about, which we think is probably not an actual gun. sighs We don’t know how to deal with any of those things! JODY MARSH: One step at a time. That’s what I tell myself. Just like running, one step after another. Today, we rescue Ellie. Soon, we get help for you, Five. Then the next thing, then the next, until it’s done. SAM YAO: Did you know Sigrid executed four people last night for treachery? Laundry operatives. STEVE SISSAY: Who? Do we have names? SAM YAO: sighs No, not her, Steve. I wouldn’t have told you this way, but yeah. Look, we have to go one step at a time. But people are dying while we’re doing that, let’s not forget! Pick up the pace, runners. Don’t want to waste a minute, right? JODY MARSH: Roger that. JODY MARSH: I can see the place, Sam. Not far now. Aw, it looks nice, doesn’t it? All those thatched roofs and long timber houses. Chocolate box! You wouldn’t think it’s supposed to be a fascist dictator’s model for how to do learning. STEVE SISSAY: Yeah, she’s just like every other dictator: they always want to pretend that they own the past. SAM YAO: Do you ever think about what’ll happen if she wins? STEVE SISSAY: All the time. JODY MARSH: Really? I blot it out of my mind. STEVE SISSAY: It’s what keeps me going. I miss Kefi every day. And I think about all the years I spent supporting the Minister, and it could eat me alive, except I think about what the world will be if we let her win. She wants only the pure and strong to survive. She wants to set up a state based on Wakened Land philosophies of only allowing the finest and the best to survive, and she gets to decide who those people are. SAM YAO: She wants to see the weak go to the wall. She thinks that’s good. STEVE SISSAY: So she’s the bad guy. How’s Ellie getting on? ELLIE MAXTED: Now I know some of you attentive listeners are thinking about the Younger Dryas and saying to yourselves, how does this fit into our peripatetic story? SAM YAO: Crap. “Peripatetic”, isn’t that one of the total emergency words? ELLIE MAXTED: And you’d be right - the story of the human race is peripatetic - beep ANNOUNDER: Unfortunately, we’ve had to cut the broadcast of that most interesting lecture. There’ll be a brief intermission. We’ll play some light dance music until our next program. dance music plays SAM YAO: Crap! Something’s really gone wrong. Five, Jody, you’ve got to get to that building now. Uh, use that ladder to climb up on the roof of the long barn and head for the building with the spire. Go, now! ELLIE MAXTED: struggles No! Let me go! Let me go! No! JODY MARSH: We see them, Sam. Four ministry guards are bundling her into a van. ELLIE MAXTED: Get off of me! struggles STEVE SISSAY: They’ll be taking her for interrogation. We have to intercept before they reach the main roads. SAM YAO: Uh, yeah. Message from Pit Viper. They say they’re in position to blow up the van, if need be. JODY MARSH: Blow it up? STEVE SISSAY: Those were Ellie’s instructions in case of capture. She’d rather die here than be tortured and give up Laundry agents around the country. JODY MARSH: Five, we can get her out of there. The van is going to take the long way around those fields, but if we run across, we should be able to keep up with them. I can see the fields are full of zombies, yeah. I can see the zombies are literally lying in the field with their horrible scattered body parts, as if they’d been just throwing zoms into that field for months, yeah. Still. We have to go, Five. STEVE SISSAY: Do it. I’ll tell the Pit Viper to stand down. They might even listen, for now. clip 5 JODY MARSH: Oh, that zombie has a moldy scalp! Talk about dandruff. Get it, Five! splatters Ugh, it’s skull fell right off in one bit. That is horrible! Still, it’s the last of them for now. So, Sam. The van should be coming around this bend now, yeah? SAM YAO: Yeah. They went into a cams dead zone about 40 seconds ago, but they should be rounding the bend any moment. STEVE SISSAY: … huh. Are there any other side roads they could have taken? SAM YAO: No. Look, there’s nothing on the map. It’s empty. JODY MARSH: I don’t hear anything. Do you, Five? No van, nothing. SAM YAO: sighs Well, they can’t just have vanished into thin air. indistinct voices STEVE SISSAY: Just a sec. Do you hear that? That sounds like Ellie! SAM YAO: Uh, yeah. Scanning nearby transmitters. Uh… yes! Oh, clever Ellie! She must have pocketed the mic she was using to broadcast. It’s not a strong signal, but it’s something. Just a sec, I’ll amplify. ELLIE MAXTED: Why have you taken me off-road down this dirt track? It looks like we’re heading towards the Learning Center’s book depository. Why would you try to take me there? On whose authority are you taking me to the large spire filled with books? SAM YAO: Blooming heck, she should have been on Treasure Hunt with Anneka Rice. Okay, they’ve taken a hidden road to the west. Get after them, and we’ll figure out a plan as we go. Run! JODY MARSH: Yes! Look, the van’s wheels are spinning. They’re having to slow down because it’s so muddy! STEVE SISSAY: Runners, Pit Viper and I have a plan which is not “blow up the van with Ellie in it.” SAM YAO: Any plan that is not that is better. STEVE SISSAY: It involves blowing up the enormous tower full of books. SAM YAO: Yeah, Ellie might rather die, actually. STEVE SISSAY: I understand. But it’s our only vulnerable point in the journey. We’ve got minutes at most. Pit Viper can blow the central pillars. The tower will crash down in the van’s path, and you two runners will extract Ellie. What do you think? JODY MARSH: Um, she’s always going on about how many books have already been lost, you know? It’s like her thing. I suppose we’re going to have to lose more than this, though. Sigrid’s plans are so water-tight. We’re going to lose friends before this is done. Books is a big price to pay, but not the biggest. Do it. STEVE SISSAY: Not that I don’t like books, but… I was hoping you’d say that. Pit Viper, go! I repeat: go! explosion See? That was what I wanted to do with the Bankside Power Station. Controlled demo, beautiful! SAM YAO: That van’s done an emergency stop. Two guards are getting out of the back. Now’s your chance. Run! JODY MARSH: Kapow! laughs Oh my God. Did I just say “kapow”? Am I a speech bubble in Batman with Adam West? door opens Ellie, come with us. We’ve got a headset for you. We’re getting you out of here! ELLIE MAXTED: Jody, Runner Five, it’s so good to see you! How many trees did you need to blow up to stop this van? JODY MARSH: Uh, well… I suppose, in a way, they were trees a while ago. Look, don’t think too much about it, Ellie. Don’t look back. Just come with us. Pit Viper are waiting to take you to safety. ELLIE MAXTED: What do you mean, they were trees? … Oh. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no! You blew up the books?! SAM YAO: I said you’d be angry. ELLIE MAXTED: I’ll do my grieving later. For now, can this Pit Viper help me to rescue my Laundry operatives? JODY MARSH: They can, and they will. ELLIE MAXTED: I had my last good piece of intel last night, and it’s a doozy. Sigrid is worried that Veronica might only be days away from learning how to make the cure herself. You understand what that means? She thinks Veronica has all she needs to make it work!Category:MissionCategory:Season Six